13th of hearts
by Roxas Uzumaki-284
Summary: Summary: what would happen when Naruto can't find anyone to train for the Chuunin exam. What if two mysterious people in black cloaks help him and why does these strangers have weird sword in their hands? Read and find out my first fan fiction Pairings: Naruhina, GaaSaku,shikatema, inoven and some with OC. kiba bit in the chp. sasuke,kakashi and civilian council bashing
1. Prologue: A New Darkness

**13th of Hearts **

**Summary: what would happen when Naruto can't find anyone to train for the Chuunin exam. What if two mysterious people in black cloaks help him and why does these strangers have weird sword in their hands? Read and find out my first fan fiction I'll be a Naruto X Kingdom hearts crossover. Pairings: Naruhina, GaaSaku,shikatema, and many more with OC. Sasuke,kakashi,kiba,and civilian council BASHING.**

"Hey"-normal speaking

"**Hey"-demonic/summoning /jutsu speaking**

"_Hey"-thoughts _

"_**Hey"-Demonic/Summoning Thoughts**_

"Hey"-Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.

Prologue: A New Darkness

It happened 12 years ago in the hidden village of the leaf the nine-tailed Fox Attack village with rage and power. Many shinobi try to defend their village but it was too powerful many lost their lives and some injured. But there was hope the famous fourth Hokage goes to battle to kill the nine-tailed fox. So he teleported himself and the fox into the forest where the third hokage with some close friends, clan heads, and 50 other leaf ninja's. so he said his final speech to his crowd in the forest.

'Hello Sarutobi' said minato to the third with a sad tone

'Minato what are you doing don't tell me are you going to fight that demon in their' Said sarutobi

'Yes I am but theirs is no way to kill a demon' said minato to the third which it shock him

'WHAT! But how are you going to kill it if there's no way to killing the nine-tails' reply sarutobi then he thought about it and his eyes went wide and said to him 'please minato don't that you are-'but it was interrupt by him who is now to talk to the people around him and said

'People I have great new I have found a way to kill the nine-tailed fox' which they were cheering for him

They stop cheering only to listen to hear what the fourth is going to say 'but it will kill me in this process to do so I'm going seal it into my son naruto who was born 4 hours ago with that this will be a farewell to you all treat my son a hero' he paused and said 'And if you think that **my son **is a nine-tail reincarnation. . . . I WONT FOGIVE YOU ALL AND I WILL HUNT YOU ALL IN YOUR DREAMS FOR THE REST OF YOUR FUCKING LIFE AND KILL YOU. With that said the crowd was scared and shock to see that the fourth hokage was not joking around when the threat was real they now know they would treat his son a hero like their fourth hokage so with that he summon the big chief toad name gamabunta jumped on top of his head and ran off to seal the nine-tailed fox said 'well I guess this will be our last battle wont it gamabunta ' he said it in a low tone then bunta said **"I guess it is I will also take care of your son minato when he learn how to summon a toad I will speak with the elders and jiraiya about your son'** he said it well so with that minato holding on to baby naruto on his left arm little naruto was reaching his hand to his dad face,minato was crying in tears he won't be seeing his son grow up and forgive him about the burden that he's going to give his son. "_So I guess this is it, time to use that S-rank jutsu" _he thought he made a couple of hand signs and screams out and said

"**Fuinjutsu: Reaper of seals"**

As he said it the god of death came behind him with a white dress robe, long white spiky hair and with a short knife in his mouth and in front of him was minato soul and grab the nine-tail fox soul. When it took his soul the fox shrank down in medium sized mountain and then he used another jutsu for naruto and said a few words to his son "naruto I'll always be with you . . . . . I love you son, you will make a fine leaf ninja to all the village and a great hokage grow strong do hard work and eat right away to protect some precious to you and a loved one . . . . . . .g-g-good b-by s-s-son" with that he made a couple of hand signs and little bit of chakra and ready to use the jutsu to seal his son into a jinchuuriki .

"**Fuinjustu: Eight Trigram Seal"**

With that a flash of light appeared the fox was defeated and fourth collapse and he was dead and it stood a baby in the center crying only to hear miles away. The third found the body of their dead hokage and carried naruto back to the village and it showed an ANBU who asked to the third and said

'Lord hokage whose baby is that said ANBU who was confused

'this is naruto uzumaki son of minato namikaze ' he reply

Before anbu coud reply the third asked 'why are you here yamato you should be helping the village' he asked

'well the civilian councils want you in the meeting also the clan heads as well' he reply

**Councils meeting**

'KILL THAT DEMON CHILD'

'MAKE HIM INTO A WEPON' (you know who)

'FINISH WHAT THE FOURTH STARTED'

Sarutobi sign for what he had told them for many civilian councils want him dead and they were angry the boy posses many civilians demanded to kill that child for what he has caused in the leaf village in ruins family members lost, children been killed and lost homes. The civilians vote that the child can't be adopted by clan heads, civilians or outside travelers and cannot help him it wouldn't be fair for the boy to have a normal life now that put him in the orphanage the clan can do nothing to help him (except uchiha clan and donzo they hated the fourth) so the meeting was over saratobi was quite going to his room and closed his eyed in thoughts he said _"I have failed you naruto and minato you won't forgive these villager that are going to do with him"_ as he said that fell asleep .

But something coming above the hokage monument a guy with black hood and cloak looked down at the village and above the moon he said them quietly "this world is too small but darkness it seeks from these villager are tied to the darkness". As he said he disappeared into the shadows waiting whats coming from them.

**Author's notes: hope you like this story next ill be a time skip for 12 years like one month if training for the final chuunin exams. So review if I made a mistake don't worry ill rewite them and make new so next week chapter 1 new key blade welder so ja ne. **


	2. ch 2 new keyblade welder and new sensei

**13th of Hearts chapter 1**

"Hey"-normal speaking

"**Hey"-demonic/summoning /jutsu /magic speaking**

"_Hey"-thoughts _

"_**Hey"-Demonic/Summoning Thoughts**_

"Hey"-Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or kingdom hearts

Chapter One: New keyblade welder and new sensei's

**12 years later**

**Leaf Hospital **

Naruto was waiting to see if hinata came out of the emergency room so he could visit her but the nurse said that visiting hours are over. Therefore, he sign and felt bad for hinata he was going to have to beat neji in the first round in the finals. When he was about to leave the hospital he saw his teacher kakashi hatake and ask him if he can train him for the finals but he laugh at him and said

"me train you naruto I don't think I can I'm training sasuke you see because he is facing a strong opponent and he's the rookie of the year but you, your just a dead last so there's no way you can face a hyuga prodigy. Also you have horrible chakra control.' he stated

Therefore, that tore naruto's heart, he ran away from his sensei with sadness and hate. Therefore, he went straight to hokage monument. However, after he left kakashi smirk under his mask and his thought said, _"Like I would help that demon spawn. I will make sure that after the chuunin exams finals are over I will kill you demon._ After that kakashi left the hospital, then a person in a black coat heard everything as he walked slowly but surely, he fallowed the boy to see if he is ok.

**Hokage monument**

Naruto was on top of the hokage monument sitting down on the fourths head sobbing hugging his knees he tried everything to acknowledge everyone in the village but they would still hate him for something that he did not cause.

'Why? Why do they still hating me? I am not the nine-tail fox I am its jailer. But why fourth hokage why would you choose me as his vessel. 'Then he clenches his left hand, punch into the ground with all his might and yell out screaming "I WANT TO KNOW WHY'

After he was done crying he leave the hokage monument to his apartment thinking about who would help him train for the chuunin exam final until a group of black creature with yellow eyes came out and surrounded naruto getting closer at him in slow pace and naruto decided to attack them

'Ok you weird creatures let's see if you attack with this' as he form out with a ram seal in his hand and screamed out

"**Multi-shadow clone jutsu"**

When he did the jutsu their were one thousand clones of naruto they appeared in and attack them with the same taji-jutsu moves that he did to kiba but with multiple attacks

'U-'

'ZU-'

'MA-'

'Ki'

'UZUMAKI one thousand Barrage.' as his final attack towards these creatures. However, they did not even get a scratch on their bodies or any injures so the black creatures attacked all of naruto clones and they were all defeated. So the creatures surrounded naruto once again and waiting to make their move.

'_Dammit I'm already low on chakra_' he thought then the creature's hits naruto in the knees and chest so he collapses into the ground then he thought

'_So it looks like I'm going die after all alone with no care for the world' _as he closed his eyes ready to impact of what damage he's going to receive until he could hear someone with a flash of light screams out and attack

"**Flash step" "slapshot"**

As he quickly attack the enemy and destroys that creature with one move and he attacked again with another move.

"**Magnet Splash"**

He used a magnetic force on those creatures and started to come closer then exploded a good few groups, they were only a few left, and he said

"Hey brother why won't you finish these last few while I take this kid into our campsite?'

"Alright its fine that kid put up a good fight and I mean it man he's exhausted" he replied and did another move without wasting time he lift his sword up in the air and said

"**Sonic blade"**

With that, multiple attacks it charged numerous attacks on the enemy, one by one, they disappeared from that huge attack, and rest fled and vanishes into the shadows that they cannot see for now.

**Forest campsite (unknown)**

As his, other brother returned to their campsite and asked his brother how was the boy doing which his brother replied

'Yes, he will be fine roxas but he is really pushing his limits for something he cannot fight those heartless without any magic or our sword weapon related that will defend him'.

'I know ventus but we need to help him he needs to train because I overheard him talking to his teacher which His teacher laughs at him and giving a few reasons that he's not going to train him 'said roxas which made ventus turn red mad and he continue

In addition, he said that he is going to train his top student than him. This made him pissed off and shouted.

"WHAT! THE FUCK MAN HOW COULD HE DO THAT. TO HIS OWN STUDENT THAT'S IT HES GOING BE TRAINED AND WILL BE HIS TEACHERS AND MAKE HIM A BETTER FIGHTER YEAH'

Your right ventus our teacher taught us how to work as a team equally and trains hard with no shortcuts. He will do the same just like our master yen Sid taught us'

'Yeah so tomorrow morning will ask him if we train him and travel him to our master yen Sid place' as roxas reply. Then ventus nodded and they both fell asleep for the traveling he needed to their sensei home. Meanwhile naruto was having weird dream lately for over 2 weeks and he does not know what it all means.

**Unknown Dream **

Naruto woke up he was in a some kind of dark room filled with empty darkness, but he sees something under the floor there was a picture of a kid who was holding some kind of sword looking.

In addition, a small circle was some kind of weird characters so (think about the area when roxas came in to the unknown area) he thought about it for minute but it was interrupted by a voice.

_So much to do, so little time . . . . ._ as he said by a mysterious voice

"Who's there is anyone here, what is going on? Where am my" naruto reply

'_This is your dream so take your time. Don't be afraid'_ as he continued_ "the door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?" _as he did he walked to the center three stones appeared one was a sword, next was a appeared to be shield , last it a appeared to be a wand, each had a name for ability strength, protect, and wisdom.

'_Power sleeps within you. If you give form . . . ., it will give you strength. Choose well"_ As the voice said again. Naruto was thinking and decided that he chose was a shield and the voice said _"hmm a very wise choice kid that shield is the power of guardian. Kindness to aid your friends, and also to protect others." _as he told the boy. Naruto smiled because he chooses to protect anyone his friends that they are important to him and then the shield disappeared in his hands the voice say. _"Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?"_He reply

'What?'

_Which power will you give up that you don't need for your path for the that you take in this journey"_ he replied

Naruto was thinking, knew the answer, and chose the power of wisdom and he said _'so do you give up wisdom of knowledge and exchange for guardian?" _he told naruto and he said yes the wand disappeared and said _"your path is set now, now let us see how to protect yourself and to others with this blade." _Then a flash of light came naruto right hand it appeared a sword the handle had dark blue round shape diamond , a long red-orange sword length , the tip had 2 tri-prong kunai and the bottom handle was a black chain attach to it was a symbol of the crest that he wears instead it was a blue swirl.

'Wow this blade look's amazing I wonder what it is called' he said

'_It's called a "keyblade" and it has chosen you to be its welder' _he said it in a proud tone, but then he saw the boy seeing that he is sad and looking down in the floor.

'But why me how can I be chosen for something noble shouldn't be someone else I am a demon that everybody in the village hates me I'm always alone with no family, nor good with skills and I'm clan less.' he told the mysterious voice in a sad tone .

"_No you are not a demon those people that told you are mindless Dumbass you are pure light that shows you path to never gave up the light no madder how much these people have treated you . You will never give it in the darkness will never attack you because you have a pure heart." _He replies to the young blonde boy who he listen to the mysterious man appeared in front of him and hugged him for comfort. He had red cloak and red bandages all over his head to face and his chest had like a pixel heart.

'Who are you? Said naruto who is still hugging the mysterious man

"my name is Diz' he replies to the boy who smiled at him

"Now that we are clear your emotions it is time for you to know how to fight with the "keyblade" by attack these three heartless." He told naruto and grinned at him

"Alright diz when do we start" he said

"We start now, but before you fight I'll give you this ability it's called the 'reversal' it give you quick attacks and confused your enemy and give you the advantage." As he did give the ability to naruto and then he disappeared and three nobodies came in a waited to attack.

"You may now begin," he said

**Fighting (short scene)**

Naruto attacked first and used blitz attack to the enemy. In addition, eliminated him so two against one the nobodies stared to attack with great speed. but he try to avoid the attacks he got four hits but luckily he attack them again and double the attack and destroyed the last two and a pink shiny sphere came from naruto inside of himself.

**Fighting (Scene over)**

"Whoa what was that thing any way?" he said to diz

"It seem that you had leveled up and with another new ability" as he told naruto and he grinned at him

"The more you level up the stronger you get" he paused and continue 'you must not let other think of you for what they said just ignore them, and move on do not let it get to you because if you do they will hurt you more do you understand?" As he explained to naruto but he smiled when he nodded yes.

'Good for you. You will go back to the real world but you are ready to train the "keyblade"?'he said then naruto nodded for a yes sign then he continued 'those two will help you train and to weld it better so do you accept?" as he explain to naruto the thought about it for five minutes he got his answer and said yes.

"Good this door right here will take you back to your world. Good luck naruto we will meet again and before I go ill leave a gift for you, this will heal you a lot and recover your chakra as well it will be there when you wake up." As he said, he vanishes into the shadow surrounds him and disappeared. Therefore, naruto never forget what diz have done for him so he opens the door and a flash of light appeared.

**End unknown dream**

As he woke up naruto looked around to see where is at and sees where he's at and sees two guy that they looked alike but more like clones so try sneak away. However, it failed and tripped over a rock, the brother found out, went outside and looked at the boy whos very freighting, and he said

'Who are you?'

'My name is roxas and this is my twin brother ventus and what is your name' he replied

Roxas has a mid spiky blond hair with blue eyes and had black undershirt on top of it was a white open collar shirt with an open zipper and has gray pants and black shoes. And as for ventus has the same hair and face but his clothing has black and white collar shirt with black cargo shorts, and some gray shoes. However, they have the same armor in their arms roxas has it in his right and for ventus has it in his left arm.

'You are Twins. I thought that he was a clone but whatever my name is uzumaki, naruto and I'm going to be the next hokage' who grinned like an idiot.

'A hokage what is that?' Asked roxas who's confused

'A hokage is a leader of the village that he protects this village from enemies that comes near here and earned respect from others and loved ones' he stated

Ooh so you want hokage why is that?' he asked

I wanted to become hokage so that everyone in the village will stop hating me and acknowledges other and to protect someone precious to you'

Hmm spoken like a true hero I say but why do they hate you?'

Cause I'm a jinchuuriki of the nine-tails' with a sadden tone

What's a jinchuuriki is it something bad?" said ventus when he looks at naruto seeing his head down looking at the ground and said

'Yes, it is a bad thing I have a demon vessel sealed inside me the villagers would overprice me in clothes, food, kicking out of all store except the ramen store which the teuchi who runs the place help me out with the food.' Which both of them felt sad for the boy? .So he continue

'In addition, in my birthday they would beat me up or stab me multiple times and leave me there to die.' As he finished telling about his curse, which they were crying, then the twins turned rage and anger for what those villager that did to that blonde kid.

Wow naruto you must have a hard life there naruto. So why did you need to talk with your teacher' Ventus said

'How did you that I was talking with my sensei'

'Cause I saw you talking with him and you ran off crying that place that you stood. So what were you talking to him.' as he, replied then looked at the boy.

'Oh um it was asking him if he can train me for the chuunin exam finals and my match is up against this neji kid who tried to almost kill my friend hinata.'

Oh so this hinata person is she someone precious to you? Said roxas

'More than anything than my favorite ramen and I made a blood oath.' he said then the brothers shocked to see that was determined to anything to save anyone that is precious to him. Then ventus had an idea that he come up with it yesterday with roxas and so asked naruto.

Okay naruto we were asking if we come with us and train you for your chuunin exam. So what do you say?'

What do I say? What do I say? I say yes.' he replied with a goofy grin on his face.

That's Great naruto so um come back in 3 hours to get your thing and we will waiting right here and we get the ship ready.' Said roxas

Ok see ya later.'

**Naruto's apartment**

As he went inside getting ready to pack for a one-month, training trip with roxas and ventus, as soon he was ready he leave found a note to him and it said

_Dear naruto_

_I hope you will be careful out there in the dangerous journey that is going to stop now matter what the cause I hope_

_You have a safe pearliest journey that waits you down to the path of light._

_In addition, I hope you have great judgment ahead of you naruto_

_Your friend Diz_

_p.s. I see that you already found them to train you to master the "Keyblade" and to prepare you that would happen in one mouth_

As soon, he finishes reading he took out two sheets of paper and a pen to write down for the third hokage and for her friend hinata. When he finished writing, he went to iruka apartment and knock on the door.

'Hello' said iruka

'Hi iruka-sensei'

'Naruto what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be training for the chuunin exam finals' he said to naruto.

'Yes but I am leaving the village to train with my other sensei so I am here to give you this notes to old man hokage and to hinata. Could you be so kind if you give it to them please?' He replied

'Okay naruto I will give it to them'. He said

'Thank you sensei'

'Oh and naruto I hope you have a safe journey naruto train hard and listen to you your sensei okay'

'I will and I will become hokage iruka-sensei' as soon he said to iruka left his teachers apartment he ran to the spot in 2 minutes early and saw them inside a ship that had a square body of a rocket red and yellow triangle points on the sides. In addition, naruto inside of the ship said

Wow, this thing looks amazing guys'

Well of course, it is this called a gummi ship. We use it to travel to all different worlds that secretly connected so FASTIN YOUR SEAT BELT NARUTO THIS GOING TO BE A BUMMPY RIDE HANGS ON!' Roxas said and the rocket went up fast up to sky. Up to a portal and vanishes in a speed of light.

After that, they when to their travel to the worlds and they found master yen Sid world Called. . . . **The Mysterious Tower**

**Nighttime in the leaf village**

It was a Full Moon night everyone was asleep except one redheaded jinchuuriki name gaara of the desert who he wanted kill anyone for his existence. He had many mental issues over the years, those years he cannot fall asleep due to the demon weak seal that now trap in gaara's mind. Now only that he only loves for himself and no one but himself he wanted his demon to die and be a normal person like his brother and sister but they were too afraid that they be killed by gaara's sand. Therefore, they kept their distance away from gaara. So now, gaara was at the rooftop was thinking that the sound and sand village that they are going to invade the leaf village with his demon to unleash a full long attack.

Then there was a mysterious person in black coat grab gaara's arm and teleported in to the deep forest, drops him into the ground hard and kept his distance 10 feet away from him.

'Tell me who are you I will prove my existence so that mother can fest on your blood' he said.

The mysterious person took off his hood and appeared he had teal green eyes, black triangle shape on the outer eye and long red spiky hair and said

'I'm here to kill some guy name shukaku. Oh and the names axel got memorized '

**Cliff hanger no jutsu**

**Author's notes: okay I hope you like it and I did some rewrite for this story. In addition, I made another story it is called stereo beatups and I do not have time to make another story due to school I will update in 2 weeks. So review ja ne.**


	3. month of training and new found love

**13th of hearts**

**Chapter 3: Month of training and newfound love**

It has been two weeks that naruto has been training with his new senseis. Basically they have been teaching naruto to use the keyblade basic attack, defense, magic and abilities and also to educate him how to read and write. Master yen Sid, ventus and roxas were impress on how the boy growth was doing so well he remember the first day he got here.

Flashback

Ventus, roxas and naruto were landing their ship outside of the castle walk inside. When naruto got inside he saw a huge long stairs that goes all the way to the top. When they got up the top there was a wooden door they open the door, there was a man with a blue robe with a pointy blue hat with a long gray beard, and he said

"Hello Roxas and ventus what brings you here to my castle?"

"Well master yen naruto wants to train how to use a keyblade"

"A keyblade is he a chosen welder"

"Yes master we saw that naruto was holding a keyblade when he came here"

"Hmm you young man show me your keyblade" as he said naruto used his left arm and his keyblade appeared in a flash of light and showed to master yen Sid and he said

"Hmm his keyblade is very different from the other welder in the other world…" he paused and then he continued, "Roxas I want you to take naruto to the next room and wait there I want to talk to ventus." Roxas nodded he took naruto out of the room and only ventus and yen Sid and he said

"So how did you found this boy?"

"Well we saw fighting some of the heartless creature, he was out numbered and we saved his life, he showed us his keyblade when we were inside our ship and we need to help him train."

"Why do you need to help him? Doesn't his teacher can help him?"

"No his teacher won't help him because his teacher disrespects him, trash talks him and he would only train his top prize student."

"Hmm I will help him as well because he needs someone to train well not him but also to protect people around him even his closes ones." Said yen Sid when ventus smiled at him for helping naruto.

"Thank you master yen Sid"

**End flashback**

Master yen Sid still a little mad that naruto told him that his villagers were thinking of him being a demon reincarnated. However, he calm down and showed things what like to have person who bonded with his master and apprentice.

"Naruto stop for a moment and come here" yen said and naruto came in and sat down on the grass

"Was is it yen-sensei"

"Today naruto we are going to teach you how to summon a creature"

"What kind of creatures?" who looked confused

"A creature that will aid you to attack your opponents, combine to boost your attacks as well."

"What are they called?"

"There are dream eaters." (Yes I know it's from kh DDD but those summoning are really cool)

"Dream eaters how do I summon them?"

"By signing this contract…" he pulls out a scroll and he continues, "Use your keyblade and sign it with it." Naruto nodded and sign his contract and his sensei closed that scroll asks to do a hand seal and naruto scream out.

"Summoning jutsu: Dream eater"

It poof out smoke and the dream eater that naruto summon it was mix of cat/dog with blue fur and had black eyes with plus shape pupil. Next to it was a goat who had long horns with a hallow round in the horns and it had stripe flame on it body. Master yen Sid was impress how the boy summons. Then he said.

"So actually summon "meow wow" and "yoggy ram" but for how I know that you do not like their names but you can give them a nicknames naruto they will agree to you if they like it."

"Okay I understand yen-sensei and thank you for teaching me how to summon them."

"You are welcome naruto by the way is your sealing still hurts when I slam 5 prong release on it."

"No, I am fine now I'll be in my room getting a shower then going to sleep."

"Well then goodnight naruto ill see you in the morning." When he left he ask the animal to go back to their world yoggy ram left but meow wow just stayed with naruto he tried to tell him to go home. However, he gave up and took along with him to his room, change his clothes and fell asleep with his dream eater.

**Leaf Village**

Sarutobi hiruzen was the third hokage he was doing his daily basis at facing his enemy that was worst than all of the nine biju put together paperwork of a stack high of 9 feet which he can't finish it all. However, when iruka came in and gave him a note it was from naruto. And read the letter

**Flashback **

"Curse you paperwork I hope these would send you to hell" then the door open he thought"_finally something to get distracted"_ it was iruka and he said 

"Good morning lord hokage"

"Good morning iruka what is it that you need to see me"

"Well I came here to give you this note it's from naruto that he's going on a training trip with his new sensei's and he said he'll be back the day before the 3rd round of the exam. Which made the 3rd narrowed his eyes.

What do you mean iruka? I did not give any sensei to any training. Let me see that letter.

_Dear old man hokage _

_I am going on a training trip with my new sensei and I'll be back before the third round starts._

_Do not disqualify me in the chuunin exam old man. These people are helping me to train so I will be strong and take that title to become hokage._

_Your #1 knucklehead ninja naruto_

_P.s. the secret to beat your paperwork is… has anyone told you ever think about using shadow clones jutsu._

That made the hokage shocked and pale like white as snow and he didn't know it would work he sat down bang his against his head mumbling to himself saying stupid over and over again.

**End flash back **

Sarutobi sign and told his former student jiraiya(is it spelled right) that naruto was trained with another sensei he frown that he won't find naruto in the area. Jiraiya went to the summoning world of toad they said he could not sign the toad contract because he already signs with another summoning.

Jiraiya punch the ground and he said to himself this is all my fault, which the toad elders said that is not his fault. In addition, said to return to the human world and apologized to his godson for not being there when he comes back. He nodded and left the summoning world.

**Leaf hospital 10 days before the chuunin exam**

Hinata was still in the hospital from injures from neji's attacks and it almost killed her. She was depress when her loving father hiashi came in with a disappointment face and he said

"Hinata the elders have force me to banish you from our clan and also they won't put a cage bird seal because they said that your were too weak to be a heiress and they don't care less if they put you in the branch family". As soon he finish hinata was sobbing quietly then hiashi hugged her daughter.

"Please hinata I try everything to stop them but they overpower me. I am sorry hinata please forgive me." Then left and iruka came into the room see that hinata was sad and said

Hi hinata how are you feeling. Seeing that hinata made a small smile on his former sensei.

"I'm Fine I will be able to leave the hospital in two days." (No people I cannot do a shuttering hinata just imagined it in your head.)

"That's great oh and I came here to give you this letter from naruto." Which made hinata blush a little reason cause she had a crush on naruto during the academy for his determination, his bravery and his warm smile that pumping her heart. In addition, he saved her from three bullies that almost beat her up.

"I'll see you later hinata I have to go back to my classroom finishing the paperwork." He said

Ok iruka-sensei good-bye." She replies and waved good-bye to iruka. Then hinata open the letter and reads it and it said

_To the most beautiful girl with lavender eyes _(she blushed cherry red)

_I know that why am I writing to you a letter because you are my most special person_

_Hinata I vow on your blood to defeat neji for what has done to you, also I am so sorry for letting them banish you._

_You can live in my apartment if you want to and there is a key in the envelope. I hope I did not cause any trouble._

_Your friend naruto_

_p.s. I been meaning to tell you something that I lo-_

she didn't finish reading that last part cause she fainted and had a huge smile on her face that her crush loved her and doing all his training just for her.

Unknown forest 6 days before the chuunin exam

Fire style: inferno blast

There was a huge explosion in the forest and two redheads were tiring them self out then axle lays down on the grass and said

Wow gaara you manage to control the fire I am impress.

Thank you axle-sensei"

Axle was training gaara for 2 and half weeks for reason it was his mission to destroy shukaku. Not gaara and almost killed him the process. Here is how it all began

**Flashback**

"Who are you I demand to know your name so that mother can have your blood"

"The names axle got memorized" he reached out both of his hand out and flames appeared from it and came out two round steels with four points on the round sides. He quickly attack gaara but disappeared and reappeared behind gaara and went inside of his mind.

**Mindscape**

The area was dark and hot dry with sand on the floor he walked in the next room was an opened cage inside it was yellow-ish eyes with square shape pupils. Its body had like raccoon/dog like thing with thin navy blue vanes coming out of his body and it was Shukaku. Who is in rage trying to see who is here?

**Who is trespassing in here? Said shukaku**

Oh so your shukaku I'm here to kill you" axle responded with made the one tail laugh.

**You seriously thought that a stupid mortal could defeat a demon.**

"Maybe so but I will try." Then the sand demon raised his sand and engages to his fighting stance

**(Battle song: 13****th**** reflection from kh2 final mix)**

"**So let us begin". He attack first took a deep breath and releasing the air from his mouth blasting it to axel.**

"**Wind style: are bullets"**

Axle embrace the impact and flew across the fled impacting him into the wall but he threw his two chakrams and made multiple hand signs

"**Fire style: twin inferno tornado"**

This made the two chakrams form a tornado with a great amount of fire headed straight to the one tail demon. However, the demon quickly made some hand signs

"**Earth style: gigantic mud wall"**

The made a huge wall in front id the demon the two tornados impact the wall which it exploded and shukaku was still standing undamaged.

"**Give up you puny human you cannot defeat me I'm an all powerful one tail demon just like the rest of my brothers and sisters". **Said shukaku seeing axel almost tired and stared thinking

_Dammit, I cannot defeat him in this environment unless yes, that should defeat him and then I will kill him so that kid will not see himself as a weapon. _Axel smirked and made a few hand signs making shukaku confused and said

**What do you think you are doing human calling out two birds and throwing it with one stone?**

"No I am about to send to another area to finish our little battle." When he finish his final hand sign he raised his two chakrams, then it began to spin rapidly and it came out black and white flames surrounding around him. Then it burst out with a white flash and the demon covered his eyes and axel said 

"**Fire style: ring of eternal fire"**

The fire surrounded the whole room along with shukaku and on the floor was as if small crack filled the floor with lava. Axle smiled that he fell for the trap then shukaku said

"**You think that this little fire would affect me. Well you are wrong human. "**As he used his sand to extinguish the fire. However, it was so intense that the sand was burning hot then turn into ashes shukaku went wide.

**How it impossible my sand is too great to defeat this fire how? **He said and axle smirked and vanishes into the fire and said.

See this is called ring of eternal fire it's a magic area that a person who has the same fire nature all to become fire as one and not only that it only cancel this when your opponent is defeated in battle or me to cancel this area. Then axle locked on to his opponent waiting for the right moment**.**

'Now enough talking.** "Multivortex". **Then axle went with great speed slashing shukaku body from his legs, tail, and arms. One of his arms fell off and turned into sand. The demon was surprised that this human can defeat one of the nine demons then he said.

"**You think you won but I have trick on my hand "wind style: Multi air-bullets". **A few dozen air ball was hitting any area axle dodge some of his attack but they were too many to avoid so he mumbled**.**

"**Reflect" **a shiny aurora sphere was around axle and the air-bullets went straight towards him but it bounce back and attack directly toward shukaku only hitting him with heavy damage. Then shukaku almost losing conscious then he said

"**I will not die against this puny human" **when he was about to attack he found himself paralyzed and he can't move.

**What is this I can't move what did you do to me? **He said

"Simple the last attack that I did made you paralyzed" he paused and then he continue "now to finish you off."

**He vanished again into the fire and made his final attack.**

"**Fire style: inferno jet piercing" **

Axle attack came in like rocket already launch and it pierce into shukaku hearts and the body was turning him into ashes. Then shukaku last sentence to axle

"**You think you won well tough break human there is nine of us demon out there in this world and now there is eight since you killed me hope my brothers and sisters kill you slow and painfully."**

You would say that. Since you are dying, I am out of here. He replied then left gaara's mind and talked to him.

**(End battle song and out of gaara's mind)**

Gaara was about to attack but his sand was not lifting and cant control it also his demon was not screaming for blood. He looked at that man and said.

What did you do to mother I can't hear her not screaming for blood."

Simple one I killed your demon so you do not be a mindless weapon and two is help you. He rely

Help me? Why would you help me? 

Really, do I have to explain to everything like it is some kind of 21 questions to you people?

Maybe? Said gaara curiously 

All right, I came on this mission by my leader to help you to stop one of the invasions that do not want to be a part of this.

Oh okay I guess that explains everything"

"Ok and now you can sleep peacefully do to the fact that I killed your demon. In addition, your real primary nature is fire and your secondary is wind cause of shukaku messed up your chakra system."

"Really, I can sleep." Said gaara who hope to sleep now.

"Yes you can and also I-"he didn't finch cause gaara was sleeping with a bubble on his nose. Therefore, axle mumbled himself why do people sleep when I am talking. So he would wait in the morning.

"End flashback"

Axle trained gaara for days in the chuunin exam and gaara had some help from a certain pink hair girl name sakura haruno first she hated him for what he did to rock lee that he can't be a shinobi anymore. Hearing that made gaara guilty and went straight to the hospital and apologized to lee for what had he done to him. Lee said it will be all right and sakura saw everything what gaara said to lee and she apologized to gaara for not caring.

Sakura and gaara had been training for over two weeks and he kind of asked sakura if she wants go on a date with him. Which she said yes and had been couple for one week now gaara doesn't wear his sand clothing now he wears a red sleeveless coat with orange flames on the bottom underneath it a brown t-shirt black anbu pants and sandals. Sakura grew back her hair but had a style like anko but longer. She has a red long sleeve Chinese shirt with black anbu pants with red sandals. Now back where we left off

"Gaara do not go overboard you know you have your limits." Said sakura

"I know but I have to get stronger to protect you and your friends I don't know if I can accept them yet." Gaara reply

Gaara you know that I can take care of myself but I will be there for you. Moreover, it will take some time for you to accept them.

"Thank you sakura for giving me happiness." Gaara going closer to her face and she said

"Also, mine gaara for helping me to happiness as well." Then there lips met and it was their first kiss by who they love. However, it did not last long they were interrupted by axle

"I hate to break your little romance but we have go training so meet me in training ground 4." As he said he poof into smoke.

"Well better get going so we don't want to be late". Said sakura

"Likewise." gaara reply and walked while hold hands all the way to the training ground.

Random area

Again, he said

Sasuke uchiha was panting that he was training all month for the chuunin exam finals while trained by kakashi. Kakashi was mad when he was told that naruto was not and he cannot be late for his students match if he did he will be demoted as chuunin.

So demon tomorrow after the exam it will be your last day. He thought

**Cliff hanger no jutsu**

**for people want to know about the timeline of kh: birth by sleep, Kh:2 and kh: dream drop distance. **

**Spoiler alert: omg kakashi kill his own teammate I want to know why. Well tobi is obito a lot to twisted scenes from the manga. I don't know if kakashi was evil in the past or something idk I hope it happens the next manga issues.(if u don't want to be spoiled the don't read this spoiler alert) **

**An: well people I'm soo sorry that it took so long I was busy with school work and family problems and now I'm back . Therefore, I am going to start on the new chapter and hope you look at my poll that I put up should tobi be good or evil hope you like it review it and if I messed up ill rewrite this chapter. And read the other story that I made called stereo beatups hope you like it. Ja ne**


	4. chuunin exam part 1

**13th of hearts**

Declaimer: I do not own naruto or kingdom hearts

**Chapter 4: chuunin exam part 1**

It has been one month already today was the chuunin exam finals. Everyone is excited to see all matches that the genin finalists are going to have. Well for some wanted to see if a hyuga prodigy would kill the demon boy and so that go on with their live. (That's messed up.) In addition, the others want to see their precious uchiha fighting against a sand ninja named gaara. However, mostly everybody wanted to see a good fight.

On the field were genma, shikamaru, shino, neji, temari, and konkuro. The only one that not here were gaara, sasuke and naruto. Genma was about disqualifying sasuke but he came in right on time and kakashi had some poor excuse. In addition, genma said

You know kakashi your really stop using horrible excuses."

Um…hehehe next time I will not be late. He replies with an eye smile and poof to where the crowd is sitting. Genma sigh and look to the participant.

"Ok we had to change some of the matches and here are the lists for the match:

Shikamaru vs. temari

Shino vs. konkuro

Sasuke vs. gaara

Naruto vs. neji

Everyone is a little surprised that they change the matches and ten shikamaru said.

"Um what happened to the sound ninja?"

"We found him dead in the forest and we are investigating that killed him."

On the top of the balcony there were two kages were talking on how the match going to be. "Lord Kazekage I hope your travel made you tired from the wind country." The kazekage wore traditional kage robe and had a white half mask.

No lord hokage I am not tired. Thank you for your concern. The third nodded and looking down at the stadium to see the match that is about to begin.

Will temari of the sand and shikamaru Nara stay here in the field? In addition, rest of you may go to the balcony a wait to be called down. Said genma the participants went to the balcony, watch two fighters that they are about to fight.

One-hour later shikamaru forfeits the match, which he did not want to continue the battle. Therefore, temari won the first match. (Think about it when shikamaru fights her in the show except for when naruto had a hole in the ground part.) Therefore, they went on the next match, which it was shino vs. konkuro but konkuro forfeits the match before even started.

Then sasuke uchiha was impatient for his match his opponent was not here so he jumped down and waits for his opponent to come.

**(Balcony)**

Temari have dirty blonde hair with four pigtails with dark green eyes. She was wearing a white short battle kimono underneath it was fishing net shirt and for the bottom had black shorts and sandals. Next to here was konkuro have a hat like cat in his head, had black eyes and had purple make-up on his face, He wore black clothing top to bottom.

"Hey sis is gaara here yet you know without him we can't continue with the plan." He said

I do not know konkuro but I am worried about him he did not come home for over month. I'm just worried about him." She replied

"I know how you feel but he's our little brother even doe our father said to stay away from him."

"I hope you come back gaara."

**(Other side)**

On the other side of the balcony was ino, choji, kiba, tenten, hinata, and surprisingly lee and gai who are cheering for shino, shikamaru, and naruto. Ino have platinum blond hair with a ponytail with blue eyes. She was wearing purple shirt with matching purple skirt and blue standard sandals. Choji have brown hair and black eyes with pink swirl on each cheek. He wore green shirt with blue shorts and sandals.

Next to him, kiba have brown hair and black eyes with red fangs marks on his cheeks. He was wearing a gray hoodie with gray shorts and blue sandals. Tenten has a brown two-bun hair and she has brown eyes. She was wearing a pink sleeveless Chinese shirt with green pants and blue sandals. Next to her is hinata she has blue hair that she letting her hair growing out and its reaching in her neck, she had lavender eyes. She was wearing a black baggy jacket with blue pants and sandals.

Finally, theirs rock lee has black bowl cut hair and he has big black brows and bug eyes. He was wearing a blue kimono with full cast from his right arm and leg because gaara injured him bad and lee himself for being reckless.

"So where naruto I thought he said that he's going to kick neji's ass." Said ino

Maybe he chickened out that he finally realized that he could not beat a prodigy because he is a dead last. Kiba replied. This made hinata mad and she slapped him really, that you can see the red hand marks on kiba face. Then she said

"Listen here kiba if you say anything bad about naruto or I will castrate that you need wheelchair for a year. Got it?" kiba is getting scared as hell so he shakes his head for a yes. Everybody has one thing his or her head never piss off hinata that is anything bad about naruto in front of her. Then a woman came to sit down with them. She has black long hair and black eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt with black anbu pants and black strap sandals. Then she said hi to them

"Hello everyone"

"Why hello mikoto uchiha how are you today? Are you here to see sasuke match am I right?" Said ino

"Why yes I'm fine. In addition, yes I am here to see my son match." She replies then she thought I_ hope you do not go hungry with power like your father._

**(Back to the battle field)**

Genma was waiting sasuke opponent but his time was almost up but he felt something weird like he feel that the temperature drop and he sees the ground with a dark hole that someone is coming out. In addition, everyone stop what they are doing and sees the dark orb coming out of the field.

It appears that they were three people in black coat and the dark orb disappeared and then genma going to his fighting stance but the person put his hand out to make genma. Then he said

"Who are you guys and why are you here?"

"We are here to drop my student who is going to fight this kind name sasuke uchiha." He replied as genma raised a brow and asked them again.

"Identify yourself and one of you is gaara of the sand?" so they drop their hood and they revealed gaara, sakura, and some person that they do not know.

Hmm well you're lucky that we didn't disqualify gaara and can you tell your name."

"My name is Axel got it memorized." He said

"Oh okay um axel can you please leave the field and go up to the balcony." Said genma and he nodded and went up. Then sakura gave a quick kiss on the lips and she said

"I hope you do not overdo it with my teammate I know him he maybe a jerk sometimes but please don't."

"Alright but if he uses a B-rank jutsu and injures me he's a dead man." Said gaara which sakura nodded yes and hugged him one last time went up the balcony and gaara got strait to the eye of his opponent.

**(Balcony)**

Temari and konkuro were in shocked that there little brother has a girlfriend; they also see him very calm and it look like that he very well rested the they look at the guy name axel who is in the other side of the balcony if he did something to him.

**(Other side)**

The rest rookie 5 were in shocked that sakura was going on a date with a sand ninja that almost killed lee and lee already knew so he told his friends that gaara ask him for forgiveness and he said that someone was possessing him. This gave their friend confusion.

Sakura came in with axel and went to sit with their friends that gave her the look. Which started too talked to them and told them that they have been training together and that is how they are dating.

**(Back to the battleground) battle song: unbreakable chains- in kh: birth by sleep**

They were two fighters who are now staring at each other's eyes glaring one at another. Then sasuke said, "Hn I should have known that you are dating that poor excuse for a kunoichi." that made gaara mad he got to his battle stance and waited for the referee to give the go sign.

'Are you two ready to begin?' Said genma

'Yes' they both said

'So let the third match begins!' and you could hear a loud crowd cheering for favorite fighter. So now two of them they threw shurikens at each other then gaara form sand from his hand and surrounding himself from any attacks that sasuke used in close combat. Sasuke activate his sharingan, he went into full speed and he disappeared and reappears behind him and punches him into the ground.

Gaara got up, raised both of his hand and you see a dark and light line that is coming towards his hand and summons two chakrams and when into full speed he hits him with two strikes and he is already bleeding. Sasuke made five hand signs and took a deep breath and said

"**Fire style: great fireball jutsu"**

Sasuke spit out a huge fireball that gaara cannot get away from it gaara smirked and he got tricks up his sleeves. So gaara made one hand sign and said

"**Dark barrier"**

A dark shiny orb surrounded him the fireball was coming in hot and then a huge explosion was collided with that fire jutsu. Gaara reappears behind him and used another hand sign and strikes him down

"**Dark break" **

Gaara jump in the air and strikes him up and down for each time gaara hits him.

**(Balcony) **

Temari and konkuro eye were wide as a dinner plate. Now their thinking in their heads likes "_how this stranger did made him do all those moves."_ Then konkuro said

Hey, temari do you think that shukaku is not on gaara's body. This made temari eyes wide and started to think what happened on that day. Then she reply

"I don't know konkuro but I hope we could apologize to him for all these year that we did to him." He nodded and watch the rest of the match.

**(Other side)**

The leaf 8 were amazed that how gaara is beating the rookie of the year so they were looking at sakura. Which she gave them the what look. She said

"What are you guys looking at me?"

"How come you didn't tell us that gaara kid is strong?" Said ino then sakura sign and said

"Well he was trained by our sensei axel" which gave the rookie 8 a confusion then kiba, said

"Who is this axel guy?" she was about say something but axel said to them

"That would be dog boy "said axel which they are in shock that they didn't him coming no wonder that he trained sakura and gaara. Then choji said

"So why did you trained this gaara kid?"

"Well he had some kind of mental problem and he was posses by something," he stated

"Posses by something hey ino doesn't your dad work for people for mental problem."

"Yes, he did but he quit after he became that clan head." Said ino

"Okay brats enough with chit chatting now let's see my favorite student kick that chicken butt head kid." Said axel, which rookie 8 gave him a glare.

**(Back to the battle field)**

Both gaara and sasuke were panting heavily so sasuke ran up all the way to the top of the stadium wall. _"Dammit I can be this but I'm going to resort to my final attack," _he thought he made a few hand signs and you could here like a thousand birds chirping at the same time. With the speed coming down fast by the wall, sasuke is using some kind of lighting attack.

"**Chidori: one thousand birds"**

Sasuke was running straight towards him but gaara he used another dark barrier. So sasuke ram it into the barrier but it did not make it through barrier or make dent to it. Gaara smirk and counter attack it with just two simple words.

"**Dark Aura"**

He raised one arm, the dark barrier shattered, and a mass of shockwave was in the field, pushed sasuke into the wall, and knocked him out unconscious. Therefore, the referee looked at sasuke and said in his thoughts_ "wow this kid was supposed be the rookie of the year but that red headed just beat him like it's some kind of Childs play."_ He looked at that gaara kid and smirked (battle song ends)

"The winner of this match is gaara of the sand" said genma over to the balcony people were quite for a minute but a few were clapping then the whole stadium was erupted with cheering then gaara walked back to the balcony. When got up there, he saw his older brother and sister they were staring at him for almost a minute. Then temari broke in silence

"I'm sorry," she mumbled

"What did you say?" said gaara who was confused

"I said that I'm sorry gaara for everything we should have been there for you but our father said that we stay away from you. Because you know, shukaku gave you a mental issue and we want to start over and be with you as a family." Said temari with tears flowing around her eyes and also konkuro who nodded too. This made gaara cry, kneeled down, and finally got what he wanted a family that actually cared for him. So gaara walked up to temari, hugged her big sister and he said

"I forgive you konkuro and temari it's not your fault that you stayed away from me its father who tried to make me his mindless weapon." Then two who were watching a touching moment were sakura and axel were crying and the three were kind of pissed off and embarrassed at the same time. Then gaara said

'What are you guys doing here?'

"Well we were going to congratulate you for winning your match but kind of saw your family moment and we didn't want to interrupt so please don't be mad." Said sakura and axel nodded too. Therefore, he sign and kiss her girlfriend on the cheek, which made her giggle. And he introduce his girlfriend and his new sensei to his brother and sister.

(Battlefield)

"Alright then will neji hyuga and naruto uzumaki please come down to the arena." said genma. Then neji walked down to the arena then genma will give naruto five minutes. Hinata prayed that hoping that naruto would come. He had one minute then neji said" its fate that naruto would not come I guess that failures always stick together." Then a shiny star was coming in fast and it was bouncing to one wall to another then booms it hit the ground. (You know the scene that goofy and Donald came down to save riku and Mickey from the dark guardian of ansum. from kh DDD) three people were lying on the floor two look like twins or clone.

Next to, it was a blonde spiky hair with blue eyes. He was wearing an orange sleeveless jacket, underneath was a blue shirt, with black pants and shoes. Moreover, was wearing a necklace that had a shape of a fox and he was wearing black finger less gloves. So genma said to the kid

"What is your name kid?" so the kid stands up and said to him

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be hokage"

**Cliff hanger no jutsu**

**Well there you have people I hope you like this so review and if I made few mistakes,**

**Also put up a new poll for the which do you think that roxas would paired up with **

**Xion**

**Or**

**Namine**

**So vote please and which world do they go first for naruto and his friends**

**Travers town**

**The land of dragons**

**Halloween town**

**Port Royal**

**The Grid **

**So vote that also. And I'm sorry it took so long I had have to take night school cause I failed one course and now I have to take it if I don't I won't graduate so ja ne.**


	5. chuunin exam part 2

**13th of hearts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or kingdom hearts.**

_*****__previously on 13__th__ of hearts__** ***_

"_Alright then will neji hyuga and naruto uzumaki please come down to the arena." said genma. Then neji walked down to the arena then genma will give naruto five minutes. Hinata prayed that hoping that naruto would come. He had one minute then neji said" its fate that naruto would not come I guess that failures always stick together." Then a shiny star was coming in fast and it was bouncing to one wall to another then booms it hit the ground. (You know the scene that goofy and Donald came down to save riku and Mickey from the dark guardian of ansum. from kh DDD) three people were lying on the floor two look like twins or clone._

_Next to, it was a blonde spiky hair with blue eyes. He was wearing an orange sleeveless jacket, underneath was a blue shirt, with black pants and shoes. Moreover, was wearing a necklace that had a shape of a fox and he was wearing black finger less gloves. So genma said to the kid_

"_What is your name kid?" so the kid stands up and said to him_

"_My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be hokage"_

***recap ends***

Chapter 5: chuunin exam part 2 dead last vs. the hyuga prodigy

You see the top of the balcony that the civilians were starting to throw things at him and telling him to get out here. Which the shinobi were getting pissed off that these civilians were had bad attitude with the boy. They knew he had burden for all these 12 years and the tourist, daimyos and the other elemental counties who were confused when this blonde boy appeared also how the civilians act this way.

The third hokage did not like this at all so he stood and said to them

"SHUT THE HELL UP I DON'T WANT TO HERE ANYTHING FROM YOU LEAF CIVILIANS AND ALSO NARUTO CAME HERE ON TIME SO IF I WERE YOU I KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT OR I WILL." This made the civilians flinch including the civilian council. Therefore, they quiet down and the two figures woke up, punch naruto in the head.

"Naruto you idiot next time I drive the dust star". Said roxas

"Yeah warn us next time when you use it alright." Said ventus

"Okay, okay ill be careful next time but it was funny when you two screaming like little when I was going fast." This made the two brothers have a mark tick on their heads. Then genma clears his throat, which made them looked at him and said.

"Um, you two who are you?" roxas and ventus turn to him and roxas said

'I am roxas and this is my twin brother ventus we are to drop our student naruto fight this so called "hyuga prodigy" also did we came in late?'

Actually, you came in right on time with only a minute to spare so would go up to the balcony and take a seat." Genma said then they both nodded and when up to balcony, however when they got up there was a man with long gray spiked up hair with some jounin uniform, a half mask that covered his face and had a headband around his right eye. He was glaring at both of them and roxas said

"Hey you got a problem with us Cyclops" then he said

'Yeah I do how could you train that thing he's just a dead last who is annoying loud mouth idiot and he's a demon-'but he did not finish when he felt a cold metal in his neck then turned around and saw ventus with a weird sword glaring at him with a even killing intent was even as his. Then ventus said

'Look here hatake I do not care that who we train or not even if you abandon him with no one to train him, second do not call him a "thing" we know what he carries so if I were you I would keep my mouth shut. Got it?' kakashi nodded and shushins away. The both sign and went to find a seat and they saw axel, sat next to him, and saw the rookie 8 with a look like if axel knew those two.

'Axel do you know those two they're like the same age as us'. Said shino who has brown hair, wear sunglasses long gray coat with black shorts and blue sandals. Axel nodded and told them that their best friends when they came to hallow baston a few years ago. Then roxas asked the rookie 8

'So you guy what is your name?'

"My name is kiba and this is my partner akumaru" the dog barked to say hi.

"my name is shikamaru" who almost utter the word troublesome.

"my name is choji nice to meet you" who is eating a bag of chips.

"My name is rock lee it is good to meet you both youthful people." With a good guy pose. Roxas and ventus sweat drop and it was somewhat awkward.

"Um sorry for that he kind dose that when he meets new people, my name is tenten." Whom she short bow to them.

"My name is ino nice to meet you guys your kind of cute." Ino winked at ventus who blush a little.

"Hello my name is shino" roxas and ventus were staring at him about two minutes but that is all he said.

"Um hello my name is hinata it's very nice to meet you two." She shuddered shyly then both of them remember the name from someone then it hit them. Then ventus said

'Wait so your hinata' she nodded then he continue, "Naruto told us about you and he already know that you like him." This made hinata blushed red and the rookie 8 eyes wide and mouth with total shock on their faces. "What is there something on my face?' said roxas which ventus shrugged.

(Battleground) (Battle song 13th struggle by kh:2)

Okay people this is the last round for this match so naruto vs. neji will now begin.' Said genma and crowd was cheering loudly then neji gave naruto a glare but his face was normal then neji said

'You should give up right now uzumaki because your fate is to surrender and save yourself from embarrassment.' Then naruto just gave him a cold glare that made neji nervous a little then genma gave the signal begin then naruto threw a kunai at neji but he reflected with a shuriken then he charged towards naruto and strike's in his arms but he missed then naruto punched him in the chest. It knocked him a few feet away from him.

Then neji got back on his feet then activate his byakugan then charged at him again then the strike connected his arms then naruto felt a little num in his arm. But naruto made a ram seal and said

**Multi-shadow clone jutsu**

Then twenty naruto's were on the field the shinobi and clan head's were impressed how many shadow that can make. Then the naruto's were charging at neji two of them were close to him but neji blocked the attacks, strikes them to the clones and they disperse. Neji was looking for the real naruto, he found strikes him to the heart and the clones disperse themselves. Then he coughed out blood and he said

'Why'

'Hm'

"Why did you almost killed hinata why do taunt her do you have a problem with her? Huh"

'Well she's the reason that my father is dead that during that day that the cloud and leaf were making a peace treaty but one of the cloud ninja kidnapped her that night then my uncle did a open palm strike and killed him instantly and do you know who it was? The ambassador of the cloud that kidnapped hinata, then the raikage demanded the head of hiashi hyuga but my father took place because they were twins. It is always the branch family to protect the main I am sick of it ever since then vow that I will get my revenge on the main branch and killed them especially your precious friend hinata.' Neji replied with a dark tone.

This made the crowed in shocked that this kid would do get revenge on the clan especially the hyuga clan that this branch member would hate main branch. Then the rookie 8 was also in shocked that neji would go that far to get revenge. Even team gai that cannot believe that neji would do that.

'This is so messed up all this that taken away a family." Said axel then ventus and roxas nodded

Naruto was mad no really, mad that neji would kill hinata his precious friend and something more. So made another shadow clone, surrounded him, and attack him at the same time. Then neji was making a spin and said

"**Eight Trigram Palm Rotation"**

A huge spin of chakra surrounding neji and attack naruto clones, pushing them away and dispersing them and naruto still standing then neji said

'You're in my range division' got to his stance charge straight to naruto and said

"**Two palm"**

"**Four palms"**

"**Eight palms"**

"**Sixteen palms "**

"**Thirty –two palms"**

"**Eight trigram sixty-four palms" **that last blow pushed naruto a few feet away from neji then he said

"Just give already I won you lost. No wonder your mother and father left you when you were born because you are weak and lose for the rest of your life." Naruto got up send him a glare his eye were once blue now they are crimson with fox like split pupil. Then said

"Neji you are almost in thin ice I have been holding back now time to get serious." Neji was chuckling

"Really holding back on something now let's sees it now" naruto took out a bottle then threw in the air and started to heal naruto and you could see no scratches and bruises. Then he put his hands out and shining light appeared and it was a sword but it was weird. The handle had angel wings with some stars and rod was blue the tip had the crescent moon with the star. (Star seeker) then tenten asked roxas and ventus.

'Hey, you two what kind of sword is that I never seen it before.'

"That is called a 'keyblade' the chosen one for protecting the light from the darkness and these creatures called the heartless." Said ventus then started to explain all things of kingdom hearts.

Back in the field naruto charged forward at neji and did a blade strike but he blocked with his kunai then neji dose another palm trust but he avoided. Naruto did an uppercut that made neji go to mid-air then naruto said

"**Horizontal slash"**

That attack made multiple damage making neji cry in pain then naruto made a few hits and double the lock on him. Everybody was amazed how the kid was beating the prodigy then kakashi ans sasuke were seeing this the getting angry that the blond kid. _"That sword and power with them I could kill itachi only those belong to elite I should ask the civilian counsel to take away from him." _Sasuke thought, as he was glaring at naruto.

"_Dammit he's getting stronger looks like I have to change the plan soon demon brat very soon I will kill you and avenge my sensei." _Kakashi thought as he continues reading his perverted book.

Neji was panting hard he could not catch the speed that naruto was going too fast. Then naruto just chuckle a bit the he said

"You know what's funny that this loser a dope or even a dead last is beating you so badly." he paused for a minute then looked at the sky then he continue, "now I'm going to finish you of but first." He his keyblade pointed to neji and said.

"**Bizzardga"**

A shift of ice was coming in straight towards neji and it affects him leaving him frozen except his head and arms. He tried to move but it was no use then naruto said to neji.

"You think that it is fate that you can defeat me well too bad your fate crap is about to change." He raised his keyblade and it was glowing yellow then said to neji again

"This is for hinata for all things that you did to her all these years **Ars Arcanum." **naruto charged at him then strikes him up and down left and right slashing him all parts in his body then neji was knocked out. Then genma looked at naruto then neji._" wow, naruto made more damage to neji than this gaara kid form the sand. So if you work hard enough. And protect all your precious people that what makes you stronger." _He thought then said

"Look like neji hyuga is unable to continue the winner of this match is-"

"Not over" said neji as he was standing up this kid survive the last attack. Naruto was in shock everybody in the stadium was in state of shock. Many of them in their mind how could someone survive that attack. Then neji said as the darkness is surrounding him and the same creature starting to come out of the darkness hole.

"Really that last attack kind of hurts now I will defeat you with this power that was given to me by the guys in black coat." Roxas, ventus and axel was shock now someone gave him power and now the organization IIIX are coming in this world too. Hinata was watching this now she is worried that her crush would die from the power that neji got by some person in black coat.

Then it was transforming in this creature that it was a gargoyle with no wings on its back. However, it has chains in his arms and his hands was big it had steels round cylinder shape and sharp points in the center. Then the sky turned red and his hands started to come out fire this naruto cannot dot alone.

Then you hear a loud explosion where the hokage and the kazekage were sitting the sounds and sand shinobi were starting to attack the leaf village this means that it started the invasion.

Axel got out of his chair and told gaara to go down to the battlefield and help naruto. He nodded and went down to help naruto. Roxas and ventus were attacking the sound ninjas that they were aiming for them.

Gaara went to the battlefield and told naruto that he would help him to fight this heartless boss. Now naruto and are going all out fight against neji.

"Cliffhanger no Jutsu"

**Author: wow what a shocking twist I hope you like this chapter so review and like this story. Also here are the polls results.**

**Which do you think that roxas would paired up with **

**Xion- 3**

**Or**

**Namine- 2**

**Xion is the winner so I would close that vote **

**In addition, which world do they go first for naruto and his friends?**

**Travers town-1**

**The land of dragons-0**

**Halloween town-2**

**Port Royal-1**

**The Grid-0**

**Please vote and let us see who the winner is. So review and if you have any ideas on this story PM me so ja ne.**


	6. Chapter 6

**13th of hearts**

_Previously on 13__th__ of hearts*_

_Then it was transforming in this creature that it was a gargoyle with no wings on its back. However, it has chains in his arms and his hands was big it had steels round cylinder shape and sharp points in the center. Then the sky turned red and his hands started to come out fire this naruto cannot dot alone._

_Then you hear a loud explosion where the hokage and the kazekage were sitting the sounds and sand shinobi were starting to attack the leaf village this means that it started the invasion. _

_Axel got out of his chair and told gaara to go down to the battlefield and help naruto. He nodded and went down to help naruto. Roxas and ventus were attacking the sound ninjas that they were aiming for them._

_Gaara went to the battlefield and told naruto that he would help him to fight this heartless boss. Now naruto and are going all out fight against neji._

End recap*

Chapter 6: the invasion part 1

**(Battle song: the encounter by kh 2)**

Naruto and gaara were facing this giant heartless monster that neji transformed into a gigantic beast. Naruto charged first using his keyblade and striking his arms but he missed and neji thrust punch him sending him back a few meters. Gaara saw the opportunity made a few hand signs and said

"**Fire style: cross-flare" **

Using his two chakrams, made an x cut to the chest, and slashed him causing neji fall down with his one knee. Neji threw the chains at gaara slamming the arms down to that floor making gaara to dodging it but it also make shockwave mixed with fire. Gaara needed to find the way beat him however, he was cornered, neji jumped, and body slammed him causing a few quakes to the city. Naruto tried to get up but he couldn't he was feeling num so naruto raised his keyblade up high and said

"**Curaga"**

Making himself again to heal and to gaara. Neji goes again to attack, slammed his hinds to the ground making a wave of fire, striking both naruto and gaara. However, gaara run towards naruto making another dark barrier around him and bracing for impact. So it passed and naruto made a ram sign and making thousands of naruto in the field and attacking him with different kind of elements and kind of combination.

Gaara' said naruto as he stands next to him.

What is it naruto?' he asked

We need a plan to takedown neji but every time we get close to him, he throws to chains at us. Therefore, do you have any ideas? On how are we going to attack?" he said in a serious tone.

'Hmm. I think I have an Idea do you have any summoning.' Gaara reply

"Yes I do hang on a minute." He said as he was making hand signs and said

"**Summoning jutsu: dream eaters"**

Moreover, a shining light came out and gaara sees two creatures one looked like a mixed cat/dog and the other was a like a mountain goat.' I would like to meet Kenji meow wow and satoshi ram (I rather made some names because I don't like their names its better to named them.) they are my summoning'. this made gaara smirked and told him he has the same summoning's. he added a little blood into his hand-made the same hand seals as naruto and slammed his hands into the ground and said.

**"summoning jutsu: Dream eaters"**

a shining light appeared and sees two creatures on the left was a large bird with wings the had some sort of pattern with white lines and on his right was a fish it was kind of funny that it has no skin but all bone with spikes in his body. naruto went wide and his mouth was open then gaara said. " these are my summoning creatures their names are kono Iguru and ryu fishbone. and here's is the plan.' naruto shake his head and listen what gaara plans was.

(change scene)

**leaf stadium roof top (dark impetus by kh birth by sleep)**

at the roof top was a dark purple barrier and they were 4 people who cast the barrier around it. in the center was the fourth kazekage who had a kunai in the third hokage throat. then the third said "what is the meaning of this lord kazekage? why are you attacking us?' the kazekage smirked evilly under his mask then he said. "ku ku ku ku I am not the kazekage sensei I am orochimaru.' sarutobi eyes went wide and tried to punch him but he missed and orochimaru moved a few feet away. the third removed his robe underneath it was a standard battle armor and helmet. he made a move first threw multiple shuriken then made a few hand signs and said

**"fire style: Dragon flame bomb"**

a large flames move towards orochimaru like a missile but it was blocked buy a earth stone wall. then he drawn his sword out from his mouth and started to attack sarutobi. the anbu was watching outside of the barrier thinking away to get inside the barrier. they thought that go forward and brake it in close however the result was not good one of their friend tried to do that got burned badly and died from the flames. so only they could do is wait until two strangers appeared in the roof top. then the anbu got to their stance but one stranger said to them.

wait we are not enemy"

who are you? and what are you doing up here?" said anbu who had a bird mask

"I'm roxas and this is my brother ventus." roxas replied then the anbu sigh and said

oh so you're the one who help naruto am I right. said dolphin mask anbu

yes we are is their problem? said ventus in an angry tone. then anbu with a bear mask said

no we don't have a problem with naruto. but we have a problem with this barrier here we need to get inside however if we get close to the barrier we get burned up. it happened to our friend over their" he pointed to the body and it completely burned him and it was dead. the he continued " do you have an idea so we could help our hokage." as looked at the barrier hoping they would break it. then roxas had an idea and said

I think I know how to brake the barrier but I need your help ventus." ventus knew what roxas was thinking so he nodded then roxas continued

"we combine our keblade, open the barrier so that me and the other person could go in and help the hokage." ventus nodded and told them to stand back. ventus and roxas were about to make a move. when someone appeared in front of them who was a woman and the anbu who know who she is. and bird said

lady mikoto what are you doing here?'

what does it look like I want to help too. so please let me help.' she replied

ventus and roxas were thinking about it and ventus said ' ok you can help us when we open the barrier you and roxas go in and help he hokage is that okay.' mikoto nodded and stayed back where the anbu are. roxas and ventus draw their keyblades out ventus keyblade had a angelic wing with a white long blade that tip had a heart shape and had a star with three yellow tips and three blue tips (oathkeeper).roxas had a bat like wing on the handle and had a black long blade and had a shape of a key(oblivion).

the two key blades were glowing then combining each other and it was a long sword half on the left was yellow and half on the right was blue. then they started to attack the barrier and with five multiple slashes on left and right then the barrier opened a hole. then roxas and mikoto went in the barrier to help the hokage.(think about it in kh DDD in the world that never was when braking the tower pieces)

the third sees a light in the barrier and sees a boy with mikoto. orochimaru was shocked to see that someone broke into the barrier it was not good at all three against one but he had a trick up his sleeve. he made some hand signs and slammed both of his hands in the ground and said.

**summoning jutsu: reanimation**

three coffins appeared from the ground and each had a number the third tried to destroy the third coffin but it was blocked by orochimaru sword. then the coffins were opened one was the first hokage, next to him was the second hokage and final was the fourth hokage or they called him the yellow flash. the third hokage was filled with rage that he summon the people from the dead. then first hokage spoke

'where are we who summoned us from the dead? hiruzen it been along time hasn't it.' hiruzen nodded then the second hokage spoke

I think its clear that orochimaru summoned us from the dead and want us to attack you is that right hiruzen.'

yes that is exactly what orochimaru summoned you from the dead.' and finally the fourth hokage spoke

'old man hokage what am I doing here who summoned us." hiruzen replied

' its seems that my student orochimaru want us dead and he summoned you here.'

I see ' then looked at that women next too hiruzen and said ' mikoto is that you its been along time hasn't it you look amazing. she nodded and blushed red on her face.

I'm sorry to disappoint you orochimaru my soul was taken by death god so you cant control me.' he disappeared and reappeared behind mikoto who was still blushing. so now this is going to be a tough battle.

**cliff hanger no jutsu'**

**authors note: sorry it took so long I kind of lost time and also I was playing assassins creed 3 it was awesome but the ending was bad but don't care so also Halloween town won so I'm starting to make that and here's an omake so don't say anything bad**

**omake 1**

help I'm caught in a bear help trap' said lee who was struggling his left leg. the gaara and naruto comes in and sees him struggling

'Dam lee looks like gaara going to chop off that leg of yours said naruto and made gaara smile evilly

what come on guy's you don't have to do that theirs a release button an ill be free I can see it its out of my reach' said lee who is crying

wolves said gaara and sees a pack of wolves in the distance.

oh looks like we ran out of time said naruto

but their just a mile away we have like five minutes' said lee

nah man we have a mission to Do so gaara get ready. said naruto and gaara has his axe ready

your fucking crazy man said lee

no he's the man' said naruto and gaara swung down the axe and lee started yelling

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

the leaf village

do you hear a yelling kakashi said gai

huh you said something gai' said kakashi then gai started to talk about youth and eternal rival things.

**end omake 1**

**I hope you like it and also if you have any ideas pm me and also review so ja ne**


	7. invasion pt2

**13th of hearts**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or kingdom hearts**_

_**Previously on 13**__**th**__** of hearts**_

_**Summoning jutsu: reanimation**_

_Three coffins appeared from the ground and each had a number the third tried to destroy the third coffin but it was blocked by orochimaru sword. then the coffins were opened one was the first hokage, next to him was the second hokage and final was the fourth hokage or they called him the yellow flash. The third hokage was filled with rage that he summons the people from the dead. Then first hokage spoke_

_'Where are we who summoned us from the dead? Hiruzen it been a long time hasn't it.' hiruzen nodded then the second hokage spoke_

_I think it's clear that orochimaru summoned us from the dead and want us to attack you is that right hiruzen.'_

_yes that is exactly what orochimaru summoned you from the dead.' and finally the fourth hokage spoke_

_'old man hokage what am I doing here who summoned us." hiruzen replied_

'_it's seems that my student orochimaru want us dead and he summoned you here.'_

_I see ' then looked at that women next too hiruzen and said ' mikoto is that you it's been a long time hasn't it you look amazing. She nodded and blushed red on her face._

_I'm sorry to disappoint you orochimaru my soul was taken by death god so you can't control Me.' he disappeared and reappeared behind mikoto who was still blushing. so now this is going to be a tough battle._

_End recap_

**Chapter 7: invasion part 2**

'I hope naruto and those other people make it out ok.' Said hinata

Hinata, kiba, shino, and shikamaru are evacuating the kids from the academy and taking them to safe place until the invasion is over. While the rest are evacuating others it was a mission that their sensei told them to do while fighting the sand and sound ninjas.

'They are fine hinata naruto is strong he was trained by those guy. I know that he is strong." Said shino

'Yeah he's right naruto never gives up. He's strong enough to beat neji but now it's up to them to see if he returns normal." Said shikamaru then kiba said

'Alright after we are done we go and help naruto and this sand guy to defeat this monster. Said kiba which he got bonk on the head from sakura that she said that his name is gaara. Before they continue on a black creatures came out of nowhere surrounding the kids and the leaf 8. Sakura made some hand signs and said

**Water style: liquid bullets **

The water was big and shot mostly at those creatures and some were disappearing. But more were coming kiba used his clan technique but no damage was done to them ino told everyone to take the kids to a safe place and they left but some wanted to stay and fight them off But left with shikamaru and hinata to help ino. Shikamaru used shadow possession jutsu but it just went through them and then the heartless attack shikamaru and knocks him out cold.

**Mind transfer no justu**

Ino place her hands together and pointed to those heartless and she completed the justu. But something happened to her body was standing up and her skin was Turing dark and her eyes are now yellow. She started to go crazy and started attacking randomly at those heartless and some started too disappeared. Then ino tried to attack hinata but her form slowly disappearing and returning normal then she was unconscious.

However they were still heartless left and now surrounding hinata waiting to attack her. Hinata was sacred she couldn't do any physical damage to them and also don't any element jutsu. She stared to walk back slowly until she got a wall with no way out. The heartless got closer to her then she thought

"_What do I do I can't do anything? Why am I so weak I couldn't protect my friends? I'll never be strong like naruto." _This made her have tears in her eyes.

'_do you really want to save your friends?_ Said the mysterious who made hinata shout a bit.

_Who's there and yes I want to. _She replied

'_I'm here to help you but do you want to protect your friends._

'_Yes I do. I want to help my friends and be strong to save someone precious to me.' She said in her mind_

'_then hold out your hand and it will appear to you." _Said the mysterious voice and hinata held her hand out and a shiny light appeared out of her hand and it was weird sword the same that naruto had when he was fighting neji but it was different.

Hinata's keyblade has a heart purple shape handle with a white chain at the bottom with a hyuga symbol attach to it; also had a long pink blade the tip had a round edge on the outer the inner had a shape of a crescent that is white. Hinata was looking at her keyblade it was amazing then she said after looking at her keyblade.

"Now it is my turn to help out too.'

Hinata got to her stance and she attacks the heartless by swinging her blade and the heartless stared to disappear then they charged at her but she avoided them with her flexing ability. Then she strikes back at them and slashes them back & forth. Now the heartless are gone now hinata was breathing heavily she was exhausted from battling the heartless. However hinata hears something and she got to her stance waiting to see who it was but it was ventus who came out of the shadow. Then he said

"Hey are you alright hinata."

'Yeah I'm fine but not my friends' as she pointed where shikamaru and ino are they were unconscious lying on the ground. Then ventus asked her what happened to them. Then she explained what happened and she see ventus in shock at some details about the two of them.

'Okay we need take these two the hospital and I'll explain what is happening to your friends ok?' said ventus and hinata nodded and taking their friends to the leaf hospital.

**=Back at the roof stadium=**

**Roxas vs. hashirama (background battle music: 13****th**** struggle by kh2)**

Hashirama charge forward with his kunai in hand, He strikes first below the arm. But Roxas blocked it then swung his sword striking in his right shoulder. Then hashirama jumped backed made some hand seals then the third grew his eyes wide and knew what jutsu that the first is doing and the third said

'Kid move out of the way he's going to use a forbidden jutsu.' Roxas turned around with a confused face as he looked at the old and said

What a forbidden jutsu?' But it was too late the first hokage claps both hands together and said

'**Wood style: nativity world of trees'**

The tree roots were growing in the roof top then they started to rise up, it was spreading everywhere in the roof top. So hiuzen, Roxas, mikoto and minato started to avoid the trees and they were growing rapidly until it stopped on the top of the barrier. Roxas was amazed that this guy made the tree appeared out of nowhere. Hashirama charged at him again he uppercasing with his legs making Roxas stunned for a while. Hashirama made another hand seal rapidly then slamming his hands to the ground.

'**Wood style: wood dragon' **a huge dragon came out of the ground it was long and the dragon was made out of wood. The dragon started to attack Roxas; however Roxas jumped back then launch himself with his legs with inhuman speed used his keyblade and slashing the wooden dragon in half like was nothing. Everybody was impressing on how the boy destroys the wooden dragon with just one slash like it was nothing to him.

"I'm impress kid how you destroy my wooden dragon jutsu with one move." Said hashirama

"nah. It was nothing really sometimes I don't hold back.' Roxas reply then on his left hand appeared another keyblade and his clothes change color into red. (Valor form) Hashirama sense something around the boy's body he feels his energy is getting stronger so without thinking he made another hand sign and slammed his hands into the ground and said **wood style: great forest technique" **his hand was transformed into spike wood then slammed down to the ground making the wood wrap around Roxas in long distance but he was quick. Roxas raised his right key blade and said "**Fire' **surrounding himself with fire then launch himself towards the first hokage and then BOOM' a big explosion was heard a few feet Roxas panting and exhausting from his large attack. Then he saw hashirama on the floor lying on the ground.

Roxas pointed his keyblade to hashirama chest and a light was forming around his keyblade then a light beam went through his chest and out releasing the seal that was controlling him and also releasing the jutsu from orochimaru. Then hashirama said something to Roxas

"Thank ... You for freeing …. Me young child … (pant) that was (pant) some battle that you did kid.(pant) tell something …(pant) was something that most..(pant) dear to y-you'

Well is to protect my friends and someone else special too. That's something dear to me first hokage.' Said Roxas then he sees the first hokage smiled at him weakly.

I see. Said hashirama and with that hashirama soul disappeared leaving decomposed body but it look like if someone's sees simians twins. So with that Roxas goes to another Feld to see minato and mikoto finished off the second hokage.

**Authors note: I'm so sorry it took too long I was kind of lazy and had other ideas. So Halloween town won so that the journey they are going first.**

**So the manga now that neji died from the ten tail thing it was kind of sad that he protected naruto and hinata from the ten tails. Then hinata tell naruto how not to give up easily thinking that he can't protect his precious friends. Then naruto gave hinata and every shinobi the nine tails chakra and hoping that shikamaru dad that his last strategy would defeat the ten tails. So that's was happening in the manga.**

**Also here's another story that I have this idea when I was playing assassin's creed series called ****creed of a ninja ****this story is about after mizuki trick him to steal the forbidden scroll so he can pass. After that fight with mizuki he think that they won't accept him because what is inside of him. So runs away from his village that night. Six years later he returned but not as a loudmouth blond idiot but as an assassin along with his brotherhood and his teacher.**

**So review or pm me if have any suggestion. Ja ne**


	8. invasion pt3

**13th of hearts**

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or kingdom hearts

Chapter 8: invasion part 3

(Background music: 13th struggle by kh2)

The second hokage tobirama was fighting against the fourth hokage minato and mikoto uchiha. The second hokage was hiding the branches while his water clone was fighting. Thinking of a strategy that would finish them off so he waited. On the field minato and mikoto are fighting his clone which they didn't know until mikoto used a ram seal and used a huge ball of flame which they saw was a puddle of water.

Tobirama saw his opportunity made a one hand seal and the water was forming into a dragon then he said **"water style: water dragon bullet" **the water dragon attack with great speed there was no way to doge that attack then BOOM!

A huge explosion occurred and tobirama sees a hole their about 9 feet deep. He looks around that area sees no bodies or sensing their chakra until he looked up and he got kick in the head with great force that pushed him back about 3 feet. Tobirama glared at them seeing that minato didn't have a scratch on him neither on mikoto which minato was carrying her bridal style and minato said.

'Wow that was a close one but they didn't call me yellow flash for nothing.' then he put mikoto down to her feet and said 'are you alright mikoto.' Which she nodded and trying to hid her blush. Now minato charge towards tobirama but he made another hand signs and said **'water style: hidden mist jutsu'** which surrounded the area with mist and minato can see where tobirama was hiding the mist. It was thick he couldn't see anything until he heard a voice.

'You really should see where you friend is now.' He looked around and see tobirama held his kunai at mikoto's neck which made minato angry and said' let her go' and tobirama said 'no I'm going killed this _uchiha_ one less thing that is the existence of this world.' That made minato angrier, then tobirama raised his kunai and strike down on mikoto until he stopped almost where her neck was. Then he said

'Why can't I move?' as he turned around and see a boy with blond hair with some sort of weapon shape like a key and said. 'You really should take your own advice.' and he continued "now minato grab the second hokage so I can release the jutsu." Minato nodded and moved mikoto out of the way and grabbed tobirama on a lock position. With no time to spare roxas used his keyblade waiting to charged up with light and a beam of light pointed towards minato and tobirama which both of them fell down to the ground.

Soon the reanimation jutsu was releasing both tobirama and minato soul then tobirama said to the fourth "why? Why would you save that uchiha? You know that they can't be trusted they would kill you like the rest of them." Which made minato punch him in his face and said. 'That's far enough out of you second hokage I don't know why you hate the uchiha's and yes I know that they can't be trusted.' Which made mikoto face shocked and sadden at the same time thinking that he hated her but he continued. "But she is different from the others she is precious to me she kind, smart, a very strong kunoichi and beautiful. So don't think that the uchiha's cannot be trusted." That made mikoto blushed and happy that minato was precious to him.

That made the second hokage to stayed silent and his time was up and vanished leaving a dead body that looked like it was a genin student. Then minato looked at the boy who standing and said 'who are you?' then he sees the boy smiling and replied.

'My name is roxas I'm the one who help trained a ninja for the chunin exam.' then minato asked him "which ninja did you trained?' then he replied ' a kid name naruto uzumaki he said that he wanted become hokage for this village.' That made minato shocked and he smiled at him and said 'that's my son. My son wants to become like me a hokage?' roxas nodded 'please roxas take care of my son and say to him that I'm sorry for what burden that he is holding." And roxas replied "I would give him the message."

Then his body was vanishing and looked at mikoto one last time and said "it was fun fighting on your side mikoto.' And she replied 'yes it was.' The he continued 'when we meet again in the afterlife we could hangout you know.' Which he blushed and mikoto nodded her head violently. He smiled and vanish into thin air. Leaving roxas and mikoto thinking.

'_There has to be away to revive naruto father so he can't be alone anymore.'_ Roxas thought "_after this battle is over maybe I could speak to the current hokage." _As he run towards where the third hokage is fighting orochimaru. Mikoto was thinking what minato said then she thought_ "I'll be waiting for you minato we should have been together. You already know that fugaku was the one that told my family. That he wanted to marry me and forcing me to marry him._ Which she clench her fist and punched to the tree. '_I'll be waiting and we can finally be together.'_ Then she ran to help out the third hokage.

**(Scene change)**

**(Background Music: 13****th**** Reflection by Kh2)**

The third hokage hiruzen was still fighting his old student orochimaru. This time he would kill his student with one jutsu but he is still fast and can't reach him. So he has to wait until he has a chance to strike him down. Now that enma the monkey king that hiruzen summoned joined the battle and thinking of a way to kill orochimaru.

Orochimaru attacked first with his sword then jumped for a slash attack. But it seems that hiruzen blocked with his kunai. Then enma used an uppercut and it connected to the jaw of orochimaru. He used and aerial recovery than jumped back 5 feet away from hiruzen. Then orochimaru used multiple hand signs and clamped both hand into a ram seal and said **"wind style: great Breakthrough" **a wide gust of wind that he inhaled from then shoot it from his mouth and making it impossible to avoid that attack. Until hiruzen made another hand sign and then forming into a tiger seal and said **"fire style: dragon flame bomb" **shot fire from its mouth and colliding with the wind style jutsu and canceled that wind jutsu. Then it a huge explosion was heard, some of the area was burned and hiruzen said.

"You're not so sneaky now are you orochimaru." Then he looked at area again and sees a log and his eyes went wide and turned around and see him smiling evilly and finish his hand sign and said **" water style: mouth of the serpent" **a huge form of water surrounding hiruzen and enma making impossible to escape then it surrounded all the water inside and out. Then orochimaru laughed and said.

It's no use of escaping sarutobi-sensei that jutsu can be canceled until the person is died so struggle all you want I won and you lose. As laugh until he heard a girl's voice and said **"fire style: Great fire annihilation" **a huge fire was forming and it targeted at the water that trapped hiruzen and enma which they broke free from the fire jutsu. Hiruzen and enma were panting and exhausted from the water jutsu that orochimaru used. He turned around and sees mikoto who was glaring at orochimaru with her 3 tome sharingan.

'Well, well if it isn't mikoto uchiha I could have sworn that all the uchiha's have died from itachi wrath. But I guess it's not true." So he went to fighting stance and waited for her to attack. But he sees her smirking at him and said. "What are smirking at uchiha?" With an angry tone. And sees behind him was roxas and he paralyzed him with a seal and slapped the tag all around his back, arms and legs.

Then he charged again and said **"Ars Arcanum"** a yellow glow from his keyblade and started to slash him all around his body and swinging it left to right, to horizontal and vertical. Which orochimaru is still standing that made hiruzen the best opportunity clamp both hand together and it appeared to be a man with a white kimono robe had yellow eyes, has black sharp teeth with a small blade from his mouth and has white hair with big horns. Also that some kind of soul body from his chest that is ties together.

Not soon after hiruzen rushed forward and grabbed his arms to complete the jutsu. Then orochimaru said "you are a fool sarutobi-sensei you know that jutsu will also kill you." As he tried to struggle by moving away. Hiruzen smiled and said "I know now that the will of fire will never extinguish on these generation. So I'm taking what is your arm by using shingami." The jutsu has started shingami moving his hand through the thirds body and going to orochimaru soul and pulled it back and shingami used his small blade slashing orochimaru arms. Taking them into a seal and the jutsu was completed.

Orochimaru arms were numb can able to move them and his hands were turning purple. He was angry at his old sensei said "give me back my arms you old man."

As he sees his hiruzen coughing out blood and said "it seems the jutsu is completed" which he closed his eyes and fell backward to the ground and it cost him his soul and was now died.

Then orochimaru sees kidomaru grabbing his master right arm and also jirobo grabbing his left arm and tried to escape. When they were about escape they that barrier was still up. Then orochimaru said "tayuya, sakon and ukon release the jutsu now were leaving." Then tayuya said "no you're not you white snake bastard this payback for what you did to my mother, me and kin." Orochimaru was angry and was also made him more angry when he 'sakon and ukon' said "sorry orochimaru but I'm not him." Which it release the henge jutsu and it was girl name kin. Which she said.

"Sorry orochimaru but you tried to put me into that reanimation jutsu. I switch with him while tayuya knocked him unconscious she henge him into me making you think that it was me. This is payback for you torturing me." That really made orochimaru angrier then roxas charged at orochimaru charging another light beam but he tried to until mikoto made a ram seal paralyzing him and his assistance. Now roxas blasted a beam light to orochimaru and his friends which fell to the ground lifeless and check their pulse. There was no breathing so now orochimaru was died. Which some people think it was a relief that he was died now.

Roxas looked at the third hokage body and he really wanted to find a way to revive naruto dad. But he saw was shingami so he ran towards him and said 'Mr. Shingami sir." Then shingami turned around and sees a boy then he said in a deep voice

"**What do you want kid? Can you see that I'm collecting souls."** Then roxas replied

"I know but I wanted to ask you a favor" then he sees shingami with interest of a favor. **"What kind of favor do you want to asked boy?" **He said then roxas replied "I want you to bring back naruto's father" shingami eyes were wide and shook his head and said **"what do you want in exchange." ** Then roxas smiled and said "for the two people that we killed and orochimaru soul that haven't completed." That made shingami smiled and said **"alright then we have a deal. Exchanging for three souls that you killed to bring back naruto's father."** He nodded and so shingami started to glow white and then sees a blonde hair man in the floor sleeping.** "It is done. Though his asleep until tomorrow so he will wake up in the morning."** Roxas smile and said thank you to shingami and he disappeared from the land of the living.

**Authors note: sorry it took so long I was distracted from the previous two months I was playing dead space 3 and naruto ultimate ninja storm 3. Also I was doing my class so really to bump up my algebra 2 class. So that's is all today so next time invasion part 4 defeated neji and aftermath.**


End file.
